Être seul à deux
by twolivze
Summary: Fudo aime être seul. Il l'a toujours été. Mais qui a dis qu'on ne pouvait pas être seul à deux ? (Spoil Orion ep 20)


**/!\ Spoil Orion ep 20 /!\**

Fudo était là, accoudé contre la barrière, soupirant face à la joie qu'il y avait à l'intérieur du bateau, où une fête en leur honneur avait lieu. Lui-même était habillé pour l'occasion -à vrai dire, il n'avait pas eu le choix-, avec une belle veste et une jolie cravate violette. La nuit avait pris place dans le ciel, il était seul, perdu dans ses pensées. D'ailleurs, une seule personne s'était installé parmi elles, et c'était Kido. Le fabuleux stratège de Raimon, le garçon aux dreadlocks et aux lunettes étranges, il venait de revenir dans l'équipe, après avoir été disculpé des accusations qu'on lui avait portées. Il avait même pardonné à Ichihoshi en ayant appris ce qui lui était arrivé. Il s'était pourtant permis de lui faire une farce en le revoyant, histoire de lui faire peur. Et Fudo avait trouvé ça pathétique. Ichihoshi l'avait quand même fait renvoyer de l'équipe, et ça ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid ? D'ailleurs, il semblait que Nishikage avait aussi enfin accepté sa présence.

"Ça m'énerve tellement."

C'était une simple constatation, qu'il avait lancé vers la mer. Il aimait bien l'endroit où il se trouvait, c'était calme, et il était perché assez haut pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait sur le pont du dessous. Et, surtout, il était seul. Et il appréciait cette plénitude. Il contemplait la lune, quand soudain il entendit des pas, qui s'arrêtèrent derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement, pour observer celui qui venait troubler sa solitude, mais resta bouche bée. Kido se tenait devant lui, souriant. Il s'approcha un peu, et s'accouda lui aussi à la barrière, près du joueur de Teikoku.

"J'ai vu ton but lors du match contre la Chine. Très joli.

-Mph, merci."

C'était tout ce qu'il réussit à murmurer. Il avait sûrement pris de légères teintes rouges face au compliment de Kido, mais il s'était tourné pour que celui-ci ne le voit pas.

"Pourtant, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne dévoiles pas ton vrai potentiel. Être un milieu agressif, certes, il en faut, mais tu as quelque chose en plus qui ne devrait pas être caché.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je fais toujours de mon mieux sur le terrain, j'ai rien à cacher."

Kido sourit. Il avait deviné que son interlocuteur ne voudrait pas se confier à lui. Mais il voulait tenter, car plus Fudo s'ouvrirait à lui, plus il serait un joker pour l'équipe. Et un joker de taille.

"Je sais que tu n'es pas idiot, et que tu es loin de l'être. Pourtant, tu laisses Nosaka tout commander. Tu sais, il n'est pas parfait. Il a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Mais je suis sûr que tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pff, bien sûr que je le savais, personne ne peut être parfait. Surtout pas cet idiot aux cheveux roses.

-Alors, pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

-Tu commences à m'énerver toi !"

Fudo avait beau essayer de se creuser la tête, il ne savait pas pourquoi Kido lui posait toutes ces questions. Quel était son intérêt ? Et puis, ses capacités ne serviraient à rien, maintenant que le châtain était revenu ! Avec lui, Nosaka et Ichihoshi, l'équipe allait considérablement accroître son intelligence, ils n'avaient pas besoin du brun.

"Si tu penses que tu ne sers à rien, détrompes-toi. Tu vois beaucoup plus de choses que nous, j'en suis persuadé. Tu es fin observateur.

-Tais-toi un peu ! Tu ne connais rien de moi !

-Tu crois ça ?

-La ferme !"

Le joueur de Teikoku était vraiment énervé. Certes, il admirait énormément le stratège, mais là, il le poussait à bout. Quel était son objectif ?

"Fudo, je ne demande qu'une chose, c'est que tu t'ouvres aux autres, ou au moins à une personne de l'équipe. Ça peut ne pas être forcément moi, même si j'aimerai beaucoup, parce que tu m'intrigues énormément. Mais il faut que tu aies foi en tes coéquipiers.

-Et ça changerait quoi que je fasse ça, hein ?

-Tu deviendrais alors un atout majeur pour l'équipe. Parce que tu auras confiance en eux, et tu arrêteras de les mépriser.

-Tout ça parce que je leur raconte une histoire, celle de ma pitoyable vie ? Laisse-moi rire !"

Cette fois, il s'était enfin tourné vers Kido, et s'était relevé de sa barrière. Il sembla esquisser un mouvement pour partir, quand le stratège pris son poignet pour le retenir. Fudo lui lança un regard courroucé, qui s'évanouit aussitôt qu'il vit les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Ils exprimaient toute la tendresse du monde, un tendresse qui lui rappelait celle de sa maternelle. Il eût soudain envie de pleurer, et sa gorge se serra. C'est pas possible, le châtain faisait exprès ou quoi ?! Il comptait faire quoi exactement là ?!

"Fudo, tu sais, parfois c'est mieux de parler de quelque chose qui nous fait mal à quelqu'un, au lieu de rester seul...

-Je suis très bien tout seul ! Lâche-moi !

-Fudo...

-Écoute bien, je t'ai dis que l'histoire de ma vie était minable, et qu'elle n'a sûrement rien à voir avec ta jeunesse pleine de richesse ! Donc maintenant lâche-moi !"

Kido se figea, et le brun se défit enfin de sa poigne. Cependant, celui-ci su qu'il avait dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, et ne s'éloigna pas. Il ne put seulement qu'observer le stratège, dont le regard semblait s'éteindre peu à peu. Il sentit soudainement une grande culpabilité au fond de lui, et essaya de lui présenter ses excuses.

"Pardonne-moi Kido, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, en fait je... Je suis désolé !"

Et comme il ne disait toujours rien, Fudo soupira et se lança dans un monologue qu'il n'avait jamais osé prononcer.

"C'est juste que... Mon père a dû assumer la responsabilité des erreurs de ses patrons, et il s'est donc retrouvé endetté jusqu'au cou, et mes parents sont tombés en dépression... À cause de ça je me suis toujours tenu à l'écart des gens, et j'ai toujours recherché la puissance et la force. Le seul moyen que j'avais pour montrer ma supériorité, c'était le foot, alors quand je me suis inscrit à Teikoku, j'ai rejoint le club. Mais comme je ne pouvais pas faire confiance aux autres, je jouais agressif, comme ça, ils avaient tous peur de moi, et ils ne m'approchaient pas... Ça m'arrangeait quoi."

Lorsqu'il finit de parler, il releva les yeux. Le garçon aux dreadlocks le regardait intensément, ce qui le fit rougir.

"Tu vois, quand tu veux. Tu peux finalement t'ouvrir aux gens.

-Tch, oui bon ça va.

-Tu sais, dans cette équipe, chacun doit jouer à son meilleur niveau, sinon on ne gagnera jamais. Et si, au lieu de te protéger des autres, tu leur faisais confiance pour une fois ? Tes coéquipiers sont tous là pour la même raison que toi : gagner. Alors c'est pour ça que personne ne se méfie de quelqu'un. Et tu devrais en faire autant, crois-moi. Montre-nous ton vrai jeu. Et ta vraie personnalité, celle qui rougit quand on le fixe un peu trop, par exemple."

Kido sourit et les teintes rouges sur les joues du brun s'intensifièrent.

"Hé, t'étais obligé de dire ça ?! Tu crois sincèrement que je vais montrer ça, en plus ?

-Bon, d'accord, montre-leur ton vrai jeu. Mais pour ta vraie personnalité, montre-la, mais qu'à moi..."

Ils s'étaient tous les deux de nouveau appuyés contre la barrière, et le stratège laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur. Fudo cru qu'il n'allait jamais survivre, tant il trouvait Kido mignon. Après un silence, le brun retrouva ses esprits, et soupira légèrement. Il observa les étoiles, qui brillaient dans le ciel si sombre, alors qu'il n'était pas si tard que ça.

"Je dois avouer que j'aime bien être avec toi. Mais je préfère être dans le calme, seul.

-Alors soyons seuls à deux."

La lune les éclaira de sa douce lumière. Fudo rougit, et Kido sourit.


End file.
